cimils_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kori 'Virum
Corporal Kori 'Virum was a soldier in the Sangheili Loyalist Blue Army. He is a veteran in the Sangheili Civil War, fighting very hard against the Red Covenant Sangheili in order to help the Blue Loyalist Sangheili and UNSC in the war. He comes to assist Eric J. Hinson in the war. Kori serves as a major character in the main series of Halo, being a major supporting character of the ODST spinoff series. Biography Kori was born and raised on Sanghelios, and he grew up in a military family. While Kori adopted the extremely liberal polices of the Thel 'Vadam regime, his family was still heavily rooted in traditions. When the Sangheili Civil War begins, his father is injured in an attack. The young Kori attempted to get him to a hospital, but his father, set in his belief in the old tradition that spilling blood without dying meant losing honor, demanded Kori to perform an honor killing on him, which the naive Kori was forced to go through with. Because of this, Kori fully pledges his allegiance to the 'Vadam regime in order to eliminate the barbaric parts of Sangheili tradition from their society, and Kori joins the Blue Sangheili army, becoming a full soldier under the command of Lieutenant Rei 'Marem. Kori keeps fighting in the war, helping Blue Sangheili and UNSC forces in fighting Red Sangheili forces in fierce fighting all over Sanghelios. Kori keeps fighting in numerous vicious battles and skirmishes on Sanghelios, and eventually, he and 'Marem come upon shreds of evidence connected to rumors of Forerunner artifacts on the world. As such, Kori and 'Marem meet and join a squad of ODST soldier lead by Eric J. Hinson to investigate the rumors. With that, Kori keeps fighting in fierce battles and skirmishes on Sanghelios, fighting Covenant defenses in jungles and helping assault and defend several villages and then assault and destroy supply camps and convoys, then helps defend the Jahkavee settlement, the home of Rele 'Evam, the wife of 'Marem. Kori then fights to defend UNSC lines and positions and fights to defend a convoy, and after this, he fights to assault a Covenant defenses in a nature preserve. He keeps fighting Covenant trenches, machine gun nests and pillboxes in the jungles and then fights to assault supply camps. With that, he helps assault a major Covenant settlement, where he discovers a Forerunner key, then he fights to defend a couple villages. With that, he returns to the Jahkavee settlement, where he witnesses a unit of UNSC troops loyal to Elias Salazar, commit a massacre of the settlement, with Salazar killing 'Evam. Kori keeps fighting in the war, helping to assault and seize an important city, where they discover a map leading to vast sums of treasure in a far off temple. Kori and the others head there to secure the treasure, fighting through the jungles and ruins to seize the temple and take as much of the treasure as they can. During this, Kori and 'Marem are captured by Salazar and his men, as they are looking to kill Hinson to keep him from revealing the massacre. Luckily, Kori and 'Marem are rescued and then Kori helps Hinson kill Salazar. However, they discover a Forerunner key pad, and with the Forerunner key, use it to open a portal and escape from the rest of Salazar's men, who were pursuing them. Kori and the others go through the portal and reach the portal at Voi, and then they use the key to open the Voi portal and go through it, where they come upon the planet of Genesis. All by themselves, they meet Forerunner Monitor, 029 Exhilarant Witness, who guides them to a temple through waves of Prometheans. There, they come upon another Monitor named 420 Absolute Collector, and they help him free the captives in the temple. However, they discover that Absolute Collector is actually a Nazi officer named Hans von Kliefen, who's mind has been trapped in the Monitor's body, and that the captives are actually his Veil Nazi troops. Girov and Hinson are forced to release Kliefen back into his original body, who has now gained Forerunner powers, but Kori and the others are rescued by Exhilarant Witness, and they escape the temple, though sadly, Gallagher and 'Marem are killed in the endeavor. While mourning Gallagher and 'Marem, Kori sees Kliefen leaving for his ship, so Kori and the others fight through Veil Nazi forces on Genesis and help storm Kliefen's ship, being given a key by Exhilarant Witness to return to Genesis once they destroy the ship. Infiltrating the ship, Kori and the others make their way to the bridge, where they find Kliefen has arrived at the damaged Halo Ark, and see that Kliefen intends to repair the Ark and then activate it. Kori helps battle Kliefen, and then helps plant explosives on the ship's main reactor, then Hinson activates the portal to return to Genesis. However, seeing that the battle damaged the timer for the explosives, Girov volunteers to activate the charges manually, and though they hesitate, Kori and the others leave through the portal to Genesis, while Girov remains behind and activate the explosives, destroying the ship and killing both Girov and Kliefen. Returning to Genesis, while mourning Girov, Kori and the others attempt to find a way to get off of Genesis and return home, trying to make contact through a radio. They also still have the vast abundance of treasure they secured with them on their Phantom ship. Personality and Traits Kori was a hot tempered individual who had trouble trusting others, but he was also somewhat curious and naive as well. He was usually quiet and reserved and liked to keep to himself, but he was still very caring and helpful to his friends and allies and would often risk his life to help and protect them. He was also rather supportive of his comrades, and he was very fierce fighter. Relationships Rei 'Marem Vanya Girov Eric J. Hinson Elias Salazar Trivia Category:Halo Characters Category:Heroes Category:Alien Category:Military Characters Category:Vigilantes Category:Selfless Category:Fighter Category:Reactionary and Revolutionary Category:War Heroes Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Assassin Category:Brutes Category:Bully Slayers Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Swordsman Category:Chaotic Category:Survivors Category:Lawful Category:Destroyers Category:Honorable Category:Determinators Category:Hunters Category:Extremists Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Neutral Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Serious Category:Gadgeteers Category:Gaolers Category:Rescuers Category:Normal Skilled Category:Gunman Category:Right Hand Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Guardians Category:Helpers and Supporters Category:Wrathful Berserkers Category:Advocates Category:Insecure Category:Jingoist Characters Category:Barbarian Category:Kingdom Savers Category:Loyal Category:One Man Army Category:Altruistic Category:Orphans Category:Enforcers Category:Homicidal Category:Recurring Category:Tragic